


'cause I got me a toy, toy

by daddylouist



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Niall's only there for a minute, Older-Louis, Sex Shop, Top Louis, Underage Harry, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylouist/pseuds/daddylouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants a dildo. He ends up with much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause I got me a toy, toy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC ON AO3 BE NICE PLEASE 
> 
> (also yes I know you have to be /eighteen/ to go into a sex shop but this is fanfiction; it'll be okay.) 
> 
> Warning: Harry's only 16!!! I am not encouraging underage sex!!!
> 
> title from Missy Elliot's 'Toyz'

"I'm so fucking nervous," Harry pouts. 

"Harry, literally just walk inside. It'll be fine," Niall says. Harry huffs. 

"Fine," he says. 

"Are you going today?" Niall asks.

"Tomorrow." 

"Have fun tomorrow, then, you fucker." Harry can just see the grin on Niall's face. "See you at school. G'night, H." 

"Night, Niall," Harry mumbles into the phone, hanging up. He plugs his charger into his phone and leans back against the pile of pillows on his bed. 

Is he actually doing this? He's actually doing this.

-

"I'll tell you how it goes," Harry says, shuffling around on his feet. 

"Yeah, right. You're gonna be coming you brains out tonight, bro," Niall cackles. 

"Fuck you, Niall," Harry laughs. They say their goodbyes and Harry starts walking down the sidewalk to busier part of town. He hitches his backpack up on his shoulders and stumbles a little, but catches himself. Soon enough, he spots the sex shop across the street. He starts to get nervous and tries to calm himself down. He finally walks up to the door, reaching out to open it. He eyes the sign on the door, which reads: 

must be sixteen years of age or older to enter 

Harry's been sixteen for three months. He opens the door and slips inside before he chickens out. He looks around and doesn't see anyone at the register, so he walks farther into the shop. There's aisles and aisles of sex toys, and lube, and comdoms, and things like handcuffs and whips and, Jesus fuck, Harry is overwhelmed. He looks around in awe and walks into an aisle that's got tons of dildos lined up next to each other. 

This is like a grocery store for sex hungry people, Harry thinks and giggles quietly. He looks at a few, decides he wants something simple. Except none of these look simple. He decides to look in the next aisle, which is probably more Harry's style. 

When he goes into the next aisle, he bumps into someone and rubber dicks go flying everywhere. The person shouts and Harry yells a little. 

"Oh, fuck, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," Harry apologizes, looking up at the boy - no, man, he bumped into. Harry's mouth falls open and he gapes at the man in front of him. 

He's gorgeous, is the thing. He's got scruff, fucking hell, and gorgeous blue eyes and pink lips and he's watching Harry stare at him with a smirk on his face. 

"It's alright, love, don't worry about it. Could you help me pick those up, though?" the man asks, and Harry practically melts. His voice is high-pitched and lovely and it sounds amazing. Harry could wank to his voice for the rest of his life. Jesus Christ.

So Harry nods and bends down to pick up a baby blue dildo in a plastic wrapping, but he doesn't hand it back to the man immediately. He turns it over in his hand, then hands it to the man. The guy puts it on the shelf, which must've been what he was doing before Harry knocked into him. Harry picks all the others up and watches the man's biceps flex as he puts them away. 

"Right, so, hi. You can get off the floor now," the man laughs. 

"Oh, um. Sorry," Harry says nervously. His knees crack as he stands up. 

"'S alright, babe. I'm Louis," Louis says.

"I'm Harry," Harry offers. 

"How old are you?" Louis asks. "You look young. Are you sure you're sixteen?" 

"I'm sixteen, promise. Turned sixteen February first," Harry says quickly. Louis nods. 

"So what are you looking for? Can I help you find anything, love?" Louis asks, fixing his fringe. 

"Something simple? Uh, I kind of liked that baby blue one. It was - nice," Harry says. 

"Well, then, here you go," Louis takes the one Harry's talking about off the shelf and hands it to him. Harry likes it. But -

"You don't think it's too big, do you? For my first one?" Harry asks, looking up at Louis. 

"First one? You're a virgin, then?" Louis asks, completely avoiding Harry's question. Harry nods, blushing. Louis smirks and raises his eyebrows. "Well, Harry, what do you think? Think you can handle it?"

"I - um, don't know," Harry says, voice getting higher pitched towards the end of the sentence so that it's more of a question. 

"You'll be fine. Cute color, too, it suits you. I can already imagine it inside -" Louis stops talking, smirking. "Never mind." 

"I - I'll get it," Harry says, letting Louis lead him to the register. 

"Do you need lube, love?" Louis asks. Harry blushes. 

"No, thank you, I've got some at home," Harry tells him. 

"Are you sure?" Louis asks him. "You might need some more. That thing is bigger than your fingers, anyways."

"Oh. You're right. Yeah, I'll get some," Harry says. Louis smirks. 

"I'll get it for you," he says, walking around the register and stopping in front of Harry. Harry's eyes trail up his body, lingering on his neck and collarbones, and then Louis is stepping forward a little and trapping Harry in between him and the counter. "It's above you, darling," Louis adds quietly, reaching up and blowing a puff of air on Harry's forehead. When his hand comes back down, he's holding a bottle of lube. 

"T-thank you, Louis," Harry breathes, eyes focused on his lips. Louis sets the bottle down behind Harry and softly runs his hand up Harry's arm. Harry shudders and his eyes snap back up to Louis', which are trained on Harry. Harry bites his lip as Louis' hand comes to a stop on Harry's cheek. 

"I'm going to kiss you now, Harry, tell me if you don't want it," Louis whispers. But of course Harry wants it, so he lets Louis press his thin lips against his own, and he kisses back hard. Louis' hands go to Harry's waist, pulling him closer to himself. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck and tangles his fingers into the hair on the nape of Louis' neck. 

Louis squeezes Harry's side, making him gasp. Louis takes the oppurtunity to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry whimpers and Louis bites his lip, hard. Harry can feel himself growing hard in his jeans, and Louis probably can, too. 

"Harry, love, do you want this, or would you like me to stop?" Louis asks sweetly. Harry frowns. 

"Want it so bad, daddy, please," Harry whines. And then his heart stops. "I-I didn't mean to, um, say that -"

"Jesus Christ, baby, okay," Louis swears. He slides his hands down to Harry's thighs and taps once, signaling for Harry to jump. Harry does, and Louis sets him on top of the counter, sliding his backpack straps off of his shoulders and pushing it to the ground on the other side of the register. He kisses down Harry's neck, sucks a mark on his right collar bone. Harry moans and feels Louis' lips form a smirk against his skin. 

Louis' fingers play with the hem of Harry's shirt and suddenly Harry feels too hot. "Off, Lou, want it off," Harry whines. 

"Not here, love, someone could walk in," Louis says gently. Harry makes a noise of disappointment. 

"Don't care, want you." 

"No, Harry, if you're actually going to let me do this with you, I don't want it in here," Louis says. Harry sighs and nods. 

"Where, then? Because I really want to," Harry says. 

"We can go to my place. It's not that far away, about 15 minutes. I can close the shop early," Louis offers. Harry nods. "Okay, baby, but you should get your things." 

"Wait, how much does the-does the thing cost?" Harry asks, hopping down from the counter. He watches Louis' ass as he walks around the register and picks up Harry's backpack, handing it to him. 

"Nothing, not anymore," Louis says. No matter how hard Harry tries to pay for it, Louis won't let him. They walk out to Louis' car and Louis opens the door for Harry, then walks around and gets in the drivers side. 

"Don't touch yourself, Harry," Louis says, starting the car. 

"Yes, daddy," Harry breathes. The ride to Louis' house is silent and Harry's hands are clenched beside him. Finally, they get to Louis' house and Harry practically falls out of the car and Louis walks them inside with a hand on the small of Harry's back. Louis guides them upstairs to his bedroom and stops at the doorway. 

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Louis asks, rubbing a thumb across his cheek reassuringly. 

"Yes, please, can we just do something already," Harry whines, clutching onto Louis' shirt. 

"Yes, baby, come on. I need you to get your new dildo out of your bag and put it on the bedside table for me," Louis instructs. Harry scrambles to do what he's told. He unwraps the toy and places it where he was told. He looks at Louis, waiting for further instructions. 

"Good boy. Strip and lay down on the bed on your back," Louis says, nodding towards the bed. 

"O-okay," Harry mumbles. 

"Okay, what?" Louis asks. 

"Daddy. Okay, daddy," Harry confirms, nodding. He takes his shoes and socks off, then his shirt. He goes to unbutton his pants, then stops. He looks up at Louis uncertainly. 

"Um, Louis?" Harry says in a small voice. Louis frowns. 

"What is it, baby? Do you not want to do this anymore?" Louis asks. 

"Yes! Yes, I do, it's just that. Um, I'm not wearing any-well, I don't wear boxers. Um," Harry stutters.

"What? I'm confused," Louis says. His voice is gentle, making Harry feel better. 

"I-I'm just - let me show you," Harry says, quickly sliding his jeans down to his ankles. He stands there fiddling with his fingers as Louis gapes at him. 

"Baby, are you wearing panties?" Louis asks. Harry blushes and looks at the ground. He nods and looks back up at Louis. "You look so pretty in them, baby, oh my god." 

Louis walks over to Harry and grabs his hips, right above the waistline of the panties. 

"Look so fucking pretty, baby, look amazing for daddy," Louis says roughly, walking Harry back towards the bed. "Pink is a good color for you. Should've gotten you the pink dildo to match."

Harry shivers and lets Louis lay him down like he wants him and stares up at him. Louis trails his hands up Harry's chest, stopping at his nipples. He takes them between his fingers and pinches them harshly. Harry cries out and arches his chest into the touch, writhing on the bed. 

"More, daddy, please," he whines. Louis leans down and sucks on his left nipple, getting it hard in his mouth. Harry moans as Louis grazes his teeth over it, making them sensitive. He switches to the right one and Harry whimpers. "Feels really good, daddy." 

"Yeah? Like having your nipples played with, baby?" Louis says, voice so much rougher and deeper than it was the first time Harry ever heard him speak. Harry nods and Louis smirks. He sucks another mark right beside the one he made earlier, back in the shop. 

"Lou-daddy, please, want to suck you off," Harry begs. Louis growls and flips them over so Harry's on top. 

"Go on, then," Louis demands. Harry frantically tries to take Louis' shirt off, but Louis directs his hands to his crotch. "Pants first, love, then my shirt later." 

Harry nods and unbuttons Louis' jeans and slides them down his legs, along with his boxers. His cock slaps up onto his stomach, hard and leaking. Harry licks his lips and looks up at Louis for confirmation. Louis nods and Harry leans down, taking Louis' cock in his hand, stroking it a few times. He gathers the precome at the tip and spreads it down his cock, then kitten licks at the head. Louis jolts and Harry smirks. He wraps his lips around the head of Louis' cock, going down an inch or two before coming up for a breath. 

"Am I doing good, daddy? Wanna be good for you," Harry mumbles before taking Louis deeper into his mouth, until he hits the back of his throat. Louis slips his fingers in Harry's hair and tugs a little, moaning. 

"Yeah, baby, doing so well for daddy, so good," Louis groans when Harry's tongue moves around his shaft. Harry moans around Louis, and Louis hips involuntarily lift off the bed and accidentally shoves his cock deeper down Harry's throat. Harry gags a little and pulls off of Louis, sucking in a deep breath. He licks his swollen, red lips and looks up innocently at Louis. 

"Sorry, daddy," Harry apologizes and tries to get Louis' dick in his mouth again. 

"No, baby, that's enough for now. Gonna fuck you with your pretty little dildo now," Louis says, and Harry gasps. Louis smirks and tells Harry to lay face down, ass in the air. Louis shoves a pillow under Harry's hips so his ass is higher in the air and slaps it playfully. Harry jumps and moans, wiggling his hips shamelessly. Louis grabs lube and Harry's didlo, but lays it off to the side. 

"Kitten, I love your pretty pink panties, but I don't want to ruin them. Can you take them off for me?" Louis asks. Harry nods and lifts his hips up, sliding the panties down his smooth legs. He moans when the lace rubs up against his sensitive cock, making him shiver. Louis pulls the panties the rest of the way off, throwing them on the floor with the rest of Harry's clothes. He removes his own shirt so that they're both fully naked. 

"Gonna open you up now," Louis says, and Harry whines. Louis drizzles lube onto his fingers and slides one past Harry's rim. Harry moans, smashing his face into the pillow. Louis pumps it in and out, stretching Harry open. He adds a second finger and Harry whimpers. Louis scissors his fingers, pressing them deep inside Harry. Harry is a moaning mess, wriggling around and when Louis adds a third finger and crooks them, Harry cries out. 

"Daddy, daddy, please, feels so good - ah! More -" Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry abruptly. 

"Okay, darling, gonna fuck you with your new toy now," Louis tells him. He slicks the rubber dick up with lube and slides it inside of Harry, slowly and gently, because it's Harry's first time with something this big in him and he doesn't want to hurt him. 

"Alright, Harry?" Louis asks. Harry gulps air in and nods. 

"Fuck, daddy, feels amazing, move, please!" Harry whines, and Louis pulls the dildo almost all the way out, then shoves it back in. Harry jolts forward and moans. 

"Daddy, daddy!" He cries. Louis keeps fucking Harry with the toy harshly and rubs his back soothingly. 

"Want you to come, baby, can you come for me?" Louis asks. Harry moans brokenly and Louis hums. "Come on, baby, want you to come, then I'll fuck you myself and make you come from my cock, okay, baby?" 

Harry whimpers and Louis continues talking. "Come on, baby, want you to come for daddy so he can fuck you hard, don't you want that?" It's Louis calling himself daddy that drives Harry over the edge, coming onto the sheets with a loud, "Daddy!"

Louis pulls the slick toy out of Harry and throws it somewhere beside them. "Da-daddy, fuck me now, please?" Harry asks. Louis nods and slicks himself up, lining his cock up to Harry's hole. He slowly pushes in, letting Harry adjust. 

"Ah - daddy, so big, so big. Feel amazing," Harry moans. Louis grunts as he pulls out and thrusts back in roughly. Harry gasps as his cock starts to get hard again. He brings a hand down to himself, stroking to get back to full hardness. 

"What did I say about touching yourself?" Louis growls, fucking Harry rougher than before. He rips Harry's hand off of his cock and Harry whimpers. 

"Fine, then, wanna make yourself come?" Louis decides, pulling out of Harry. He graps Harry's waist and flips them over so Harry's straddling Louis thighs. "You're gonna ride me." 

Harry sits on Louis' cock, bouncing up and down. He clenches around Louis and grinds his hips down in little cirlcles, getting Louis as deep as he can. Louis grabs Harry's waist, pulling him down and thrusting up into him at the same time. Harry moans loudly, bouncing faster. 

"Getting close again, daddy," Harry tells him, curls bouncing. Louis moans and flips them over again, Harry on his back this time, fucking hard and fast and deep into him. "Shit shit shit daddy, love your cock, feels so good and big inside me," Harry says, scratching down Louis' back. Louis leans down and brings Harry's nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. Harry whines loud and arches his back into the warm heat. 

"You dirty boy, swearing and wanting me to fuck you. 'S hot, though, and you know it. So good for daddy, amazing. Gonna come for me again?" Louis mumbles, then latches his mouth on Harry's neck, sucking a dark bruise into Harry's pale skin. Harry nods and heaves out a shaky breath and Louis smiles.

"Good. You can touch yourself, now, baby, daddy's getting close too," Louis breathes, and Harry sighs. 

"Thank you, daddy, thank you," Harry babbles, moaning when he gets a hand on his cock. He strokes himself quickly, feeling the heat cooling in his belly. "Daddy, oh, gonna come-" Harry moans loud, so loud, when he comes for the second time. He clenches hard around Louis' cock, bringing Louis to his own orgasm, groaning along with Harry. 

He pulls out and collapses next to Harry. They breathe for a few minutes, catching their breath. 

"Thank you, Louis, thank you so much," Harry mumbles. 

"No, thank you, darling. You were amazing, did so well for your first time," Louis praises. Harry giggles and snuggles up to Louis. They're all sweaty and digusting, but it's nice all the same.

"Louis, I like you. We should-we should do this again sometime. Maybe less fucking and more talking, though," Harry suggests. 

"Yeah, we should. Give me your phone," Louis demands, and Harry rolls out of bed and grabs his phone from his bag and hands it to Louis. Louis puts his phone number in and even takes a picture of him and Harry smiling together, three bruises scattered along Harry's neck and collarbones and you can see the tops of the scratches Harry left on Louis and it's a dirty picture, really, but they both love it. 

And if the next day, Harry brags and shows the picture to Niall and shows him the hickeys Louis gave him, well, no one has to know.


End file.
